Despertares
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Quedó en coma y despertó una vez, solo que volvió a caer. ¿Despertaría de nuevo? Vería a la dueña de esa dulce voz que lo llamaba? Regalo de cumpleaños para Nana Uchiha S.


_"__**Todo **__**Hombre **__**tiene **__**su **__**excusa, **__**y **__**cuanto **__**más **__**vil **__**se **__**ha **__**vuelto, **__**más **__**conmovedora **__**tiene **__**que **__**ser **__**la **__**historia.**__" _Esta es la base de inspiración de este fic a pesar de no corresponderse demasiado. En un principio tenía planeado que todo el fic se basara en esta simple frase pero el cambio se vio a medida que fui escribiendo, así que no se sorprendan si no encuentran mucha o poco relación entre ella y el fic.

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Nana Uchiha S.** Querida Fer, espero que lo disfrutes, lo escribí en tiempo récord de tres horas, a eso de la medianoche. Te prometí un SasuHina y aquí está.

La historia es mía pero no los personajes, de ser así Sasuke nunca hubiese quedado con quien ya saben.

Advertencia de OoC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Despertares<strong>_

¿Qué mueve realmente a un hombre? ¿Qué hace que se pierda en el camino? ¿ O qué hace para volver a ver la luz?

El corazón de un hombre puede estar motivado por el amor, la lujuria, el placer, el odio o la venganza. Todos ellos sentimientos, todos ellos con consecuencias bien sean buenas o malas pero al fin y al cabo consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Un profundo amor puede conllevar al mas profundo odio, ese es un hecho tan verídico como el que necesitamos del aire para vivir o que sin agua moriríamos todos.

Se preguntaran una y mil veces el porque Sasuke Uchiha decidió dejarse seducir por la oscuridad, por el mal, por la venganza y el odio. Como bien ya dije antes, el amor profundo conduce al mas puro e infinito odio. Él lo amó, lo amó tanto que su traición laceró su corazón y el invierno frío y desalentador entró en el. En su órgano vital solo yacía el infinito invierno congelando hasta le mas recóndito lugar de su alma, tiñéndola poco a poco de oscuridad y de maldad.

Negro, no podía distinguir nada mas dentro de si, la luz, esa que le proporcionaban esos pequeños pero significativos recuerdos de sus amigos se iba mermando. Ya no quedaba nada mas. Tenía la escusa perfecta, él ya no era humano, ya no era Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto, ya no era ese joven alegre que disfrutaba con su hermano. Ya solo era el vengador, el asesino y criminal mas peligroso del mundo ninja.

Asesinó, atentó contra la vida de sus compañeros sin importarle nada mas. La traición a sus aliados solo significaba un pecado mas en su larga lista, una que en ninguno momento se detuvo a pensar, ni en sus actos ni en sus consecuencias. Solo quería venganza, primero de Itachi y luego de conocer la cruel verdad, contra no solo los lideres de Konoha sino contra todos, ya fuesen culpables o no. Para una persona...no, para el demonio Uchiha, la villa y todos sus habitantes eran los culpables de todas sus desgracias, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión o eso pensó en esos momentos.

En su camino hacia la venganza atravesó muchas situaciones, entre las cuales estaba el conllevar el uso de sus nuevos poderes. Sus ojos perdían la luz, al poco tiempo de disfrutar de tan grandiosos poderes estos se iban oscureciendo, otro inequívoco signo de la gran mancha oscura que cubría su alma, solo los ojos de su hermano, esos que se había negado a usar antes le devolvieron la vista, ahora con mas poder y sintiéndose invencible destruiría Konoha, no importaban los deseos de su hermano. Ellos tenían que pagar por su sufrimiento.

0-0-0-0-0

Hay eventos en nuestras vidas que nos hacen cambiar de opinión o por lo menos influenciar un poco en nuestras decisiones. El encuentro con su hermano lo hizo decidirse a proteger la aldea, esa que tanto amó su hermano, solo que quería hacer algunos cambios en el sistema. Luchó contra Obito y el Juubi, contra Madara, Kaguya y al final contra Naruto. Este ultimo con todo y sus locuras por fin hicieron entrarle en razón aunque de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a la aldea.

Ciertamente ya no atentaría contra ella ni contra sus mandatarios, no atacaría a ninguno de sus aliados y en definitiva trataría de no inmiscuirse mas en esos asuntos. Solo que no contaba con quedar en coma. Al culmen de la guerra, luego de haber liberado a todos el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha cayó en coma. Nadie sabía como o porque sucedió. Su compañera pelirrosada había hecho un gran trabajo curando sus heridas, técnicamente él no debería estar en esa situación pero así era. Tal vez era el impacto de haber usado tanto poder, como nunca jamas lo había hecho y su cuerpo, su mente simplemente colapsaron.

0-0-0-0

Oscuridad, frío, de nuevo oscuridad y nuevamente un frío helado que lo congelaba, sus ojos estaba cerrados y su energía menguaba ¿Estaba vivo? Si así era ¿Porque no podía sentir su cuerpo? ¿donde estaban sus manos? ¿Porque no podía abrir sus ojos? _Oka__san, __otou__san, __niisan_ pensaba desesperado el joven. ¿Donde estaba todos? Irónicamente sonreía o creía hacerlo pensando que era imposible que viera a sus familiares. Con los actos que realizó en vida seguro iría a parar directamente al infierno. Pero ¿El infierno era frío? ¿Porque sentía que estaba atrapado en una corriente helada? Quería salir de ahí pero no sabía como. Los únicos momentos de sosiego los encontraba cuando escuchaba un suave murmullo y el tacto de una persona, cálido, lleno de luz y bondad. No lo veía, no podía ver a ese ser pero en su mente imaginaba a un ángel, no quería pensar ni como ni porque, solo disfrutaba de esos momentos, sin importar cuanto tiempo duraban.

Estaba perdido, no tenía sentido del tiempo ¿Quien lo necesita en la oscuridad en la que está envuelto? Nadie aparentemente.

0-0-0-0

Hay ciertos hechos que suscitan grandes cambios, que permiten modificar nuestra personalidad. Ella sufrió uno que si bien no modificó su personalidad le permitió buscarse otras metas, la perdida de su primo es un momento duro, uno que quisiera olvidar pero sencillamente estaba marcado con fuego en sus recuerdos. En la actualidad se preguntaba ¿que hubiese sido de Neji si un ninja medico hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca para tratarlo?

No sabía la respuesta pero la hizo querer especializarse en medicina ninja. Una vez terminada la guerra y superado el estrés postraumatico lo primero que hizo fue solicitar las clases de medicina. No quería enfrentar de nuevo una situación como esa y no tener los recursos necesarios para responder.

Lo primordial en el aprendizaje de la medic- ninja era el control de chakra y eso es algo que todo Hyuuga aprende desde niveles elementales de su formación, solo necesitaba constancia y perseverancia en lo que hace.

El camino no era fácil, pudiera ver rosas en el pero recordaba perfectamente que aunque las mas hermosas también estaban llenas de espinas. Su camino puedo haber sido así, las rosas sin las espinas, ella era la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la aldea. Si se quiere casi una princesa pero su vida distaba mucho de esa aseveración.

Siempre fue delicada, tan frágil y débil que necesitaba de un esfuerzo del 150 % en su día a día. Fue despreciada por su padre, sufría con cada dura palabra de desprecio hacia su persona. Lloraba cada vez que una misión salía mal por culpa de su debilidad, se reprochaba el ser tan tímida que solo tuvo valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos cuando estuvo segura de morir. Ni para eso fue buena, le confesó a Naruto sus sentimientos y aun cuando no murió como ella pensó que lo haría, él nunca le dio una respuesta. Hoy, mucho tiempo después él tiene el valor por fin responderle y no corresponderle.

Le dolió, mentiría si dijera que no fue así pero eso era algo que ya se esperaba, así que haciendo gala de su autocontrol se permitió no llorar y seguir adelante con su vida.

Su vida se había vuelto solitaria, mas que de costumbre, solo enfocada en su trabajo. En los dos últimos años su vida solo estaba en el hospital, concentrada en su labor de ser una excelente medic- ninja. Su antiguo compañero de academia, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha llevaba mas de dos años en coma. Todos perdían la esperanza que volviera a despertar pero ella necesitaba una excusa, un motivo para mantener la fe.

Ciertamente ella no era muy allegada a su persona, de hecho estaba segura que nunca cruzaron palabra alguna pero su gentileza le impedía abandonarlo. Luchó fieramente para impedir que lo desconectaran, la esperanza de todos, incluso de Sakura, su compañera de equipo se había perdido, Naruto iba poco, le dolía ver a su amigo-rival tendido en una cama conectado a todos esos aparatos.

Los médicos quisieron desconectarlo, sus antiguos compañeros del equipo 7 estuvieron de acuerdo aun con todo el dolor de sus almas pero ella no abandonó la lucha, casi suplicó que no lo hicieran y ese solo acto provocó el apoyo de Naruto, este recordó la fe que siempre había tenido en su amigo, como luchó tan fervientemente para regresarlo a su hogar y ahora que estaba ahí no podía dudar, algún día Sasuke regresaría, su mente volvería y necesitaría el apoyo suyo y de Hinata que quien sabe porque motivo tenía la esperanza en que despertaría.

Podía decir que se sentía satisfecha, era toda una hazaña para la siempre conformista Hinata Hyuuga pero ya no era solo ella y su lucha interna, ahora estaban sus pacientes y desde ese día ella se hacía cargo del Uchiha.

Cada día en su tiempo libre se sentaba a su lado, contando una y mil historias, no estaba segura que la escuchara, de hecho lo mas probable es que no lo hiciera ni aunque estuviese despierto pero ella necesitaba hacerlo, cada vez mas tenía esa necesidad de hablarle. Él no reaccionaba, no respondía a ningún estímulo por lo que armándose de valor ya no solo le contaba sus historias, también le tomaba la mano y hablaba de forma tan sutil como si fuesen confidentes.

Ella no lo sabía pero en la mente del azabache eso era lo mejor que le pasaba en su pequeña prisión oscura. Había tenido la escusa perfecta para llevar la vida que llevó, nadie podía culparlo, su vida había sido una tragedia y por lagos años de odio una cruel mentira. Él era un hombre de fuertes sentimientos como todos los Uchiha, él lo sabía, por eso excusaba sus actos tras sus sentimientos.

Fue cruel, malévolo, fue conocido como el demonio, un vil demonio que destruía todo a su paso y no pretendía negarlo ante el mundo. Jamas lo haría. Estaba seguro que estaba muerto y lo único que lamentaba era no dar a conocer la historia de su hermano. Desearía estar vivo para limpiar el nombre de Itachi aunque significara decir la verdad acerca de los demás Uchiha. Seguro su hermano le recriminaría por ello puesto que ese era su mas grande secreto pero de todos modos no podía increparlo por sus pensamientos. Ya no tenía cuerpo, ya no tenía nada, solo sus pensamientos y él. Nadie podía ser tan cruel como para quitarle eso.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones no se percataba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Poco a poco la oscuridad se iba desapareciendo y un murmullo se hacía mas y mas fuerte. Sus ojos, estos eran iluminados por focos que dañaban, irritaban su cornea. Ya no se sentía flotando, de hecho sentía un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo, eran como miles de agujas clavadas en su cuerpo y la sensación de sus ojos al estar en contacto con la luz le hacían despabilarse. ¿De quien son esos ojos? Se preguntaba mientras mientras observaba ese par de perlas plateadas mirarlo con preocupación pero ya no pudo seguir observándolo puesto que su cansado cuerpo de nuevo cayó inerte y su mente se nublaba ¿Ya estaba muerto? ¿Donde estaba ahora? Ya no era ese lugar frío y oscuro de antes. Estaba en una especie de túnel, largo, tan largo que no veía final. Su cuerpo ya no era de un joven, era solo un niño, de la misma edad de cuando su familia murió. Sus pequeñas manos y la suave voz que salía de su garganta se lo indicaba. Sus pies estaban descalzos y sus ropas era harapientas ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía dolor en su cuerpo? Sabía que sentía dolor pero no en ese pequeño cuerpo, era algo que no se podía explicar ¿Acaso su vida se resumiría en hechos inexplicables? No, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de...ya no lo recordaba puesto que a su mente llegaron de nuevo ese par de perlas que había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke kun?— escuchaba esa suave voz que lo llamaba insistentemente, cada vez mas cerca, primero como un eco y luego mas fuerte, casi la sentía en su oído, entonces la recordó. La imagen nitida de esa pequeña y frágil niña de corto cabello azulado, con ojos perlas y su rostro sonrojado. Sintió un tirón en su cuerpo haciéndole enderezarse en la cama. Echó una vista a todo el lugar, blanco, todo cubierto de ese color, veía borroso y los dolores en su cuerpo estaban presentes pero en definitivamente ese olor y ese color le indicaban su permanencia en el hospital.

Rápidamente recordó los ojos de la chica y tuvo la necesidad de saber si estaba ahí.

—Hyuuga— su voz rasposa, le quemaba la garganta, ella estaba absorta, hacía un par de semanas que había hecho el intento de despertar pero volvió a decaer, Tsunade sama le había ordenado no dejarlo solo en ningún momento y así lo había hecho.

De vez en cuando lo llamaba, pronunciaba su nombre y al hacerlo sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su abdomen ¿A qué se debía? Que importaba ahora, un par de traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras lo veía sentado en la cama, perdido, confundido y con la reseca voz llamándola. Un momento, la llamó ¿verdad? Rápidamente se acercó con un vaso de agua y lo llevó a su boca. Él quiso tomarlo pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos y no pudo hacerlo.

Calmada su sed se recostó nuevamente y en silencio observaba el techo de su habitación, de reojo vio como ella pretendía salir y dejarlo. No quería, no sabía porque pero se rehusaba a que ella se fuera y lo dejase solo, por eso la llamó de nuevo.

—Hyuuga— ella volvió su vista y lo miró un poco antes de bajar la vista, una cosa era observarlo dormido y otra mientras el la taladraba con sus obscuras orbes—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? — No tenía caso preguntar donde estaba, ella era una ninja de Konoha y lo último que recordaba era estar rodeado de ellos, suponía que a lo máximo llevaba un mes, por eso una mueca de desconcierto se formó en su rostro al escuchar su respuesta.

Eso era imposible, él era Sasuke Uchiha, no pudo haber estado tanto tiempo en coma, mas de dos años era casi una eternidad, ahora entendía porque le dolía toda su masculina anatomía.

Ella aprovechó ese momento y salió al pasillo donde le indicó a una enfermera buscar a la líder de la aldea puesto que el Uchiha había despertado.

Rápidamente volvió a la habitación donde el par de perlas negras la observaban impasible cuando traspasó la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Porque estas cuidándome?— ese era Sasuke, siempre directo y sin rodeos, podía entender que Naruto, Sakura e incluso Kakashi lo cuidara ¿Pero ella? No se conocían, apenas se habían visto de niños y eso fue hace bastante tiempo.

—Yo...yo soy el médico a cargo— primero con un matiz de duda y timidez y luego con seriedad profesional— Lo cuidaba al igual que cuido a mis otros pacientes— le dijo mientras se servía un poco de agua para calmar la resequedad de su garganta.

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos mientras la puerta, al poco tiempo se abría estrepitosamente entrando por ella una voluptuosa rubia seguida por una chica rubia de ojos azules y una pelirrosada quienes lo miraban con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Uchiha— saludó la mayor quien se acercó y sin decir alguna palabras mas o esperar contestación procedió a examinarlo.

Hinata comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y fuera de lugar, quiso salir y hacerse cargo de otros pacientes pero ella era la encargada de Sasuke y mientras Tsunade no le dijera otra cosa ella no podía irse.

—¿Como ten sientes Sasuke kun?—preguntaba Sakura emocionada mientras lo observaba, este la observó de vuelta un momento mientras pensaba en su respuesta. No quería ser brusco pero tampoco quería hablar, así que optó por ser practico.

—Bien— todos los presentes sabían que no diría mas nada. Por su parte Tsunade estudió su condición y pidió a Hinata escanear su cuerpo en el Byakugan.

—Salvo por sus músculos entumecidos por la falta de movilidad en los mismos todo su cuerpo está en buenas condiciones de salud— Respondió profesionalmente Hinata.

—Bien, hasta nuevo aviso sigues a cargo de Sasuke— dejo autoritariamente a la Hyuuga, quien asintió con un simple **Hai**.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y como su oyera sus pensamientos la Hokage se volvió y lo miró fuertemente.

—Tienes prohibido abandonar el hospital hasta que lo autorice.

El Uchiha odiaba recibir ordenes y no consideraba necesario permanecer un minuto mas en ese lugar a pesar de acabar de despertar de un largo periodo de coma. Por eso le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Hinata, por el medio que sea debes impedir que Uchiha Sasuke abandone las instalaciones, aun no está listo para darle el alta— bramó la mujer adulta haciendo que la piel de las tres jóvenes se erizara y la aludida asintiera nuevamente.

Mientras que la mayor salió las otras se disponían a quedarse hasta que el potente grito de la líder de la aldea las hiciera correr fuera de la habitación.

—Entonces pequeña Hyuuga ¿ crees poder detenerme?— con aire de superioridad hablaba el de ojos ónix.

Ella odiaba que la trataran de esa forma, ya no era esa débil niña que por todo se asustaba, la guerra y sus constantes luchas por superarse la cambiaron, ahora era mas fuerte y segura de si misma, ese chico aunque la intimidaba no la asustaría o por lo menos no se lo demostraría. Fruncio el ceño y el Uchiha levantó una ceja a la espera de la respuesta de la chica.

—Señor Uchiha, mi nombre es Hinata, para usted soy la doctora Hinata, recuerdelo—decía molesta mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a tomar un poco mas de agua.

—No deberías darle la espalda a un enemigo— decia en tono serio Sasuke, decidió que si no podía irse por lo menos torturaría a esa chica, cuya voz recordaba de...¿su sueño? O delirio, como sea lo que haya pasado antes.

—Señor Uchiha, estoy segura que no representa ningún peligro ahora y aunque así sea puedo defenderme.

—Así que la pequeña Hyuuga sacó sus garras— se burlaba de ella, sus facciones mas relajadas que antes así se lo hacían saber.

El ceño de la ojiperla se frunció levemente y volvió su vista hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada. Él observó su comportamiento y recordó cuan tímida podía ser, bajó su vista hacia si mismo y descubrió el motivo de su sonrojo. Tenía el torso desnudo y ella lo había visto fijamente.

—Mujer dame agua que muero de sed— decidió que la molestaría luego, ahora necesitaba de sus atenciones como médico.

Ella lo miró y luego acercó un vaso de agua mientras su mano temblaba levemente. Tomó y ella se alejó.

—Creí que podías defenderte si te atacaba—murmuraba el azabache al verla alejarse.

Ella nuevamente frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba fijamente olvidándose el porque no debía hacer eso.

—Yo no sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era tan parlanchín, creo que se ve mas guapo callado—inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca mientras se sonrojaba y buscaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

Él sonrio ante sus declaraciones, claro que era lógico que ella se fijara en él, lo que era extraño era que él le hablara como si se conocieran de toda la vida, de hecho era extraño el solo hecho de estar conversando. Fruncio el ceño y decidio callar. Mejor hacer otra cosa antes de volverse loco y convertirse en una especie de clon de Naruto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una mueca desagradable se formó en su rostro al imaginarse a si mismo vociferando una sarta de estupideces y riendo a grandes carcajadas en la mitad de Konoha. Cerró los ojos y negó fervientemente. Se calmó y comenzó a sentirse cansado.

—Hyuuga, dormiré un poco y espero encontrarte aqui cuando despierte o yo mismo iré por ti— confesó con la voz cansada mientras bostezaba y nuevamente cerraba los ojos. Algo malo estaba con él, de lo contrario no habría hablado tanto con ella y menos le habría dicho eso. Definitivamente su cerebro necesitaba oxígeno se dijo mentalmente.

Ella de manera inconsciente sonrió sabiéndolo capaz de hacerlo, de todos modos si pensaba quedarse ahí, no porque él lo demandara sino porque era su deber, eso y nada mas _y porque te deleitas viendo a ese Adonis dormir,_su pervertida mente despertaba y ella se sonrojaba ante sus locos pensamientos.

Al ver como su pecho bajaba suavemente ella se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama y veló por su sueño, solo que el cansancio la venció y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Uchiha fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la delicada figura de la mujer durmiendo mientras su largo cabello se desparramaba en su espalda cual cascada, se preguntó como se sentía al tacto. Mentalmente se golpeó y se preguntó que le sucedía ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Seguro era eso, aun así sonrió al ver que ella seguía contra todo pronóstico a su lado. Fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a ella.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí he llegado, perdón por los errores ortográficos, ya he revisado pero se han ocultado algunos, aun así espero que les haya resultado agradable.<p>

Chocolates para mi y tomates para Sasuke.


End file.
